A World As Good As Any
by asylumchick97
Summary: Dust Quill takes a trip to the Crystal Empire and encounters a very dark figure from the cities past. What will happen when he convinces her that his side isn't all that bad? Rated M for all the wonderful pony gore OCxKing Sombra gore galore (sorry for crappy title)


So, I've been working on this for a while now. . .I hope all you ponies like it ^^ I just feel that King Sombra isn't appreciated enough you know? SO I wrote this. enjoy

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in the Crystal Empire. All the ponies were trotting around and doing their normal routine. Dust Quill stepped off the train and stretched her wings after her long trip. She smiled and flapped and hovered off the ground. It was time for her to look around and see the sights. She flew all around, seeing everything there was to see. She looked everywhere until she realized that it was dark out. She saw that there was nopony else outside and the street lamps were lit.<p>

She sighed and decided to fly back to the inn where she was staying. As she flew gently, feeling the wind caress her face, she heard a soft yet low voice. She couldn't make out what it was saying, but it sounded like a plea for help. She landed and looked around. "Hello? Is anypony there?" Dust Quill called out to the night. She heard it again, this time louder. _"Help me, please,"_ The voice whispered as the wind carried it to her ears. She bit her lip and look behind her at the hotel just a few buildings away, then back off to the distance where the voice came from.

Dust Quill took a deep breath and flapped her sand coloured wings, lifting her off the ground and off to the horizon where Luna's beautiful full moon shone. She flew for about 10 minutes until she got to the edge of the city. She looked around and saw nothing but crystal shards and flowers. Dust Quill was about to turn and fly back, but the voice called out again. She turned around and looked on every side of her. She spotted a small cave-like cluster of crystals to her left. She hesitantly stepped towards it, her wings half way out in caution. _"Come here, follow me," _The voice said softly, calling to her.

Dust Quill shivered as the night breeze turned into a very cold wind. She decided against her better judgment and walked over to the cave. She peered in and then walked into the darkness. "Hello, is anypony down here?" She called, squinting to see in the pitch back. 'Man I wish I were a unicorn,' she thought as she bumped into a crystal shard. She huffed and turned back around but stopped as a red glow came from behind her, lighting her way. "I know I shouldn't do this but," she paused then started walking again, "Oh curse a writers curiosity," she muttered and followed the light.

She walked for sometime, thinking that this was all just some prank. She sighed and sat down, feeling tired, then she realized that she was in a very spacious area. It had a throne of black crystals and the same dark stones spotted the room. Dust Quill stood and looked around, fascinated by the ebony gems. Little did she know of the presence approaching behind her.

She walked up to the throne and touched it with a hoof and marveled in shine it took. She froze, however, when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. Dust Quill jumped and flew into the air, only to be met with red eyes. She gasped and her wings locked up and she fell to the cold, unforgiving ground. She groaned and sat up on her flank and rubbed her head. She looked up as a pair of armor covered hooves stop in front of her. She gasped as she came muzzle to muzzle with the previous, fearsome ruler of the Crystal Empire; King Sombra.

Dust Quill tried to scream, but the sound caught in her throat so all that came out was a pitiful whimper. King Sombra smirked, his fangs peeking out. "You know I was hoping my call would reach Princess Cadence, but I think you'll do just fine," He growled and helped her to her hooves by his magic. Dust Quill looked at the shadow king with wide, terrified eyes. "Come with me, my dear," He spoke again, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

Before she knew it, Dust Quill was walking towards King Sombra against her own will. She yelped and tried to break free of his dark magic grip, but to no avail. Dust Quill sighed and gave up, allowing King Sombra to do what he wished. Sombra smiled and brought her close, their noses touching. "What pretty eyes you have, is your voice the same?" He said with an underlying menacing tone. He used his magic to slice her flank, right over her cutie mark. She howled in pain and her wings flapped around trying to help her escape the magical grip. She couldn't help herself, she started to cry. "P-please stop," She whimpered.

King Sombra smirked and brought Dust Quill even closer and licked her cheek, savoring the salty flavour of her tears. Dust Quill flinched and held her breath. She had never really been touched like this before, and the chill of the dark magic wrapped around her made it feel even more exciting. Sombra noticed her shaking and started to walk away, bringing her with him. "Follow me, dear mare," He said in that low, raspy voice that made her feathers ruffle. "M-my name is Dust Quill," She said, her head held low. Sombra's eyes widened slightly in shock, not expecting her to tell him her name. "Very well, _Dust Quill." _The way he said her name made her shiver, her fur standing on end.

They walked down a dark hall, making some twists and turns. The only thing Dust Quill saw was the magic around her frame and the horn it came from. She looked around, her bright green eyes landing on King Sombra's face. She hadn't really noticed until now, but he had a very hansom face. Sharp features, a wicked smile, deep eyes, and that purple fog. The way the lighting hit his face made his features look even more dark then they already were. When he looked at her, she felt like he was looking into her very soul. Dust Quill blushed and looked at the caves crystal wall, shining softly with the glow of the magic.

Sombra walked into another spacious room, this one had a large bed against the far wall, a bureau against to the left, a desk on the right and a plush looking rug on the floor in the middle. "Why did you bring me here?" Dust Quill asked, looking at her capture with questioning eyes. Sombra just chuckled and floated her over to the bed. Though, when she was placed on the bed, the magic did not fade from her body. Sombra noticed that she had stiffened when she sat down. "I wont release the hold on you until I'm certain you wont run," He said, taking off his helmet, letting his mane fall around his neck.

Dust Quill sat on the bed, wrapping her wings around her. She watched as Sombra took off his armor showing off his beautiful gray coat and defined muscles. She didn't realize that she was staring until he looked at her and smirked. "What's wrong dear Dust, you like something you see?" He said teasingly and started to walk toward her. She jumped softly as the reddish-purple glow around her body disappeared. Dust Quill looked at the door way behind Sombra, then back to his eyes. She sighed and unfurled her wings. Sombra's eyes narrowed and was about to pounce until he saw her wings droop down on the bed.

King Sombra smiled proudly and stepped up onto the bed. He gently pushed her down and walked over her, hovering over the pegasus. "Like I had said earlier, I was hoping to lure Cadence here, but you will work fine," He smirked and kissed her roughly. Dust Quill's eyes widened then closed as she kissed him back. Sombra pulled away, smirking. "You may not be a princess, but I feel you are fit to be my queen. How about it, dear Dust Quill; would you be my dark queen?" Dust Quill look up with blank eyes. How could she say yes to the offer. She would betray her friends, the Princesses, herself. She closed her eyes and sighed, then opened them with a smirk. "Why would I say anything other than yes?" She replied, her eyes glowing and purple fog forming at the corner.

Sombra smiled evilly and kissed his new queen. This was what he needed, somepony to be by his side to help take over the Crystal Empire. He wondered briefly why she had agreed, but pushed the thought away as he pulled from Dust Quill and made a crown appear. He moved it with his magic and placed it on Dust Quill's head. She smirked and gently pushed him off, flying over to the mirror. She grinned with glee as she saw her eyes change, and the crown on her head shine. This is what she wanted, she wanted power. She wanted to be known as the mare of power, and not as a pitiful fiction book author. She looked at her king and smirked. "Let's go get that snobby princess," she growled and walked over to Sombra.

Sombra smiled wide, with an evil twist and made his fur cape come off and land on Dust Quill's back. "Why choose me, and not that Princess of the sun?" Sombra asked, walking closer. Dust Quill frowned. "I'm tired of being noticed as a second-rate author. I'm sick of being known as a push over pegasus who will even let Fluttershy walk over her. I want to be known as the mare who took down the Princess of the Love, and her petty family," She said, stomping her hoof down. Sombra looked at her with interest. "Alright then, let us go fulfill you're wish my queen."

They left the cave and stepped out into the night sky. Sombra sighed and enjoyed the glow of the moon. Dust Quill spread her wings and flew a few feet off the ground. She looked off to the castle at the center of the city and smirked, the purple fog at the edge of her eyes trailing behind her head. Sombra rose off the ground in shadow and hovered next to her. They looked at each other and then flew off toward the castle, making not a sound.

The two flew fast, the wind behind them blowing out the fire in the lamps. Sombra looked to his left and eyed his queen. He admired the look of determination in her eyes. The way her lips pursed. The wind blowing through her light brown mane. This was the first time he had gotten a real good look at her. She had long legs and a thin body. Her tail, the same colour of her mane, looked soft. He noticed that her wings were long and big. They looked large enough to be an alicorns' wings. He pondered the thought that she could have been an alicorn in a past life, judging on her body type. His eyes trailed down to her flank, looking at her cutie mark. It was a white quill wrapped in a red ribbon on her sand coloured fur. He smiled and narrowed his eyes, looking forward again. She may not have been a princess, but he was glad she had agreed to be his queen.

They arrived at the castle and hid in the shadows. Dust Quill peered out and noticed that there wasn't any guards. She shrugged and hovered off the ground and moved forward slowly, Sombra not too far behind. They flew up the stairs and stopped, by her command. "What's wrong my dear?" Sombra asked, looking around for any guards. Dust Quill looked around as well then up. "This seems too easy. Like they knew we were coming and are planning something," She said in a whisper, hovering a tad higher. "I don't think we should go through the front door. Come, there is a balcony over head, we'll sneak in that way." Sombra nodded and followed behind.

They landed on the balcony silently, looking around for guards. Sombra stood up straight and tilted his head to the side. "Where are all the guards," He said, peering in the window and not seeing anypony walking around. "Maybe they're on vacation," Dust Quill suggested sarcastically and jiggled the handle, checking to see if it were unlocked. Once open, they sneaked inside and looked around. Sombra frowned and shut the door. "We're in the throne room. If I'm not mistake, Cadence and Shining Armors' bedroom should be on the other side of the castle, in the east wing," Sombra explained, walking toward the doors. Dust Quill walked and nodded, a smirk on her muzzle.

Sombra and Dust Quill walked through the corridors in the shadows, keeping an eye out for any guards. After a walking past so many halls and turning corners, they come out of hiding and start walking down the center of the halls, out in the open. Sombra sighed and looked down, still walking. He missed the days when he could walk down these halls when ever he wished, and not have to worry if he were going to be attacked or not. Dust Quill seemed to know what he was thinking and draped a wing over his back. "You will soon enough my dear Sombra. Soon all of this will be yours again," She smiled and then allowed him to lead.

After walking through doors and down hallways, Sombra had finally found the room he was looking for. Dust Quill looked up at the door with an evil grin and opened the door slowly. She peered in and saw a figure in the bed. She noticed the slow breathing, signaling that the pony was asleep. Sombra walked in behind her and looked at the bed. What he noticed though, was that there was only one pony in the bed. Dust Quill walked over to the bed and saw a pair of scissors on the dresser. She picked then up in her mouth and pulled back the blankets.

Shining Armor lie there asleep, snoring softly. Dust Quill looked down and raised an eyebrow. She looked over at Sombra and shrugged, that was when Shining Armor awoke. "Hmm, Cadence. You're back so soon? Wait, who are-" He was cut short when the scissors were plunged into his throat. Blood squirted out and coated Dust Quill's face and bangs. Sombra jumped slightly and his eyes widened a fraction, shocked at the sudden violent action. He then smiled and looked at the scene. He watched as she continuously stabbed the prince in his throat and chest, watching until he stopped moving, and eventually breathing.

Dust Quill breathed heavily and released her grip on the scissors. She looked down at the bloody mess on the bed. Sombra clapped his hooves together slowly. Dust Quill snapped her eyes up to him and smirked. She grabbed the sheets and wiped her glasses clean. "I thought you'd like that my dear," She sighed and grabbed the scissors. She examined them and tossed them behind her, the point of one side sticking in the wall. Sombra smiled and walked over to her, kissing her deeply. She kissed back, the purple fog around the corner of her eyes rage softly then become wisps again like Sombra's.

They pull away and look into each others eyes then look to the door as they hear hoof steps approaching. Dust Quill growled and plucked the scissors from the wall. She covered the body and hid behind the door. Sombra hid under the bed in the shadows, his eyes glowing softly in the dark. The door creaked open and Princess Cadence walked in with her baggage. She magically floated her bags over to the wall and set them down. She yawned then looked in the mirror. She gasped then fell to the floor unconscious and the last thing she saw was Dust Quill's bloody face.

Princess Cadence awoke with a terrible headache. She groaned and tried to sit up but she found that she couldn't, her hooves were bound. She looked to her left and tried to scream at the sight before her. She saw her husband covered in blood, a large gash in his throat. She then noticed that there was something in her mouth, preventing her to call for help. Cadence looked around for help but saw nothing but darkness. She closed her eyes and tried to free herself with her magic, but all that happened was more pain radiating through her head. She panicked, thinking the worse and struggled against her binds. She froze when a low chuckle resonated around the room.

Dust Quill stepped out of the shadows, holding something long under her wing. She walked over to Cadence and stroked her mane. "Aw, what's wrong my Princess, can't find your magic? Well maybe that's my fault," Dust Quill grinned and pulled the thing out from her feathers. Cadence cried in shock and tried to scream again. The pegasus before her held in her mouth, a long, pink severed horn. "I'm terribly sorry Princess, but I couldn't have you using magic to call for help. Also, I needed something to kill you with, and lets face it," Dust Quill stopped and flew over the bed to the other side. She pouted slightly and petted the corpses face. "Your late husband's horn isn't as sharp as yours."

Cadence growled and spat a muffled string of curses towards her capture, but sadly none of them were heard. Dust Quill sighed and took the gag out, "You know it's rude to talk with your mouth full Princess." Cadence gagged and tired to breath right. "You don't touch him. Don't touch me! I don't even know you. You get away from us right now or I'll-" She was cut off by the gag being put back in her mouth. Dust Quill walked over to the mirror and picked up the brush lying there and started brushing her feathers. "Or you'll what Princess. You'll call for help? If you haven't noticed, there are no guards here. No one to call for help to. If there were, I don't think we'd be here right now, right sweetheart?" Dust Quill said and looked in the corner.

Cadence turned her head as she heard a small laugh come from the darkness, her eyes widened and she started to struggle again as she saw King Sombra walk towards her. "Oh I think you're right my dear queen. One thing I don't understand; why was there no guards anywhere in the castle," He said and brought his face closer to the Princess. Cadence flinched as she felt the warm breath on her face. Sombra laughed and walked away and over to his queen. Cadence turned her head in disgust as the two kissed in passion.

Dust Quill pulled away and flew over to Cadence and picked up the severed horn where she dropped it on the bed. "Well we don't really need an answer, or anything fro you in fact, so there's no need to keep you around anymore. Tonight your reign ends Princess. And nopony will miss you," Dust Quill laughed darkly and lifted the horn over her head and quickly brought it down but missed her mark and it impaled the alicorn's stomach. She growled and looked at her prisoner as she writhed in pain. Dust Quill then smiled as an idea struck her. She grabbed the horn in her mouth and dragged it up to the chest cavity.

Cadence screamed in agony, but none of it really heard. Dust Quill let go of the horn and looked down at her work. She smiled as the blood oozed out and the guts popped out and fell to the sides. Cadence's cries died down to small gasps, then to nothing. She was gone, no life left in her eyes. Sombra walked over and draped a hoof over his wife's back and nuzzled her cheek. "There is one more you need to beat my dear. Twilight Sparkle will be here soon. She will know something is wrong in a matter of hours," Sombra explained and looked out the window at the sun slowly peeking over the horizon. Dust Quill looked as well and nodded. She turned away and walked out of the room back to the throne room and sat down. Sombra grabbed the horn from the dead princess's chest and followed, watching as his queen sat in her rightful place, "Then let us wait."

The two didn't wait for long, once the first letter arrived. Dust Quill read it and then burned it with a near by candle. Then another on an hour later, Dust Quill did the same thing. That's when a guard walked in and saw the two. "Who are you. Where's the princess." He demanded more than asked. Dust Quill narrowed her eyes and pointed her muzzle to the guard. Sombra nodded and smiled then quickly grabbed the guard and brought him to the throne. He made the guard bow and kept him there. "You could have said that a bit nicer you know," Dust Quill said and thrust her severed horn into the guards neck. He died instantly and slumped on the ground.

Several more guards came in and Sombra killed them with ease to make his queen happy. She smiled down at the pool of blood that mixed and surrounded the bodies. Sombra walked up the stairs and stood next to the throne. Dust Quill looked at him and he noticed her eyes have gotten darker and the purple fog has intensified. Sombra smirked knowing that she was past the point of returning to her previous self. Dust Quill leaned down and kissed his nose, then the door opened. "Cadence?" Dust Quill smirked and looked at the door.

Twilight Sparkle stood in the doorway and gaped at the gore scene before her. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at Sombra, ignoring the peagasus in the throne. "Sombra, how did you get back here!" She yelled and readied herself to charge. Sombra sighed and grew some crystals. He grabbed Dust Quills horn and attached it to a crystal and made a make-shift sword. Twilight gasped and looked at the horn. "Is that, a unicorn horn?" Twilight asked in horror. Dust Quill grabbed it from Sombra and tucked it underneath her wing. She stood and started to walk toward Twilight, eyes glaring. "Yes it is Twilight. Would you like a closer look?" She said while taking long strides to the end of the room. "W-who are you. What did you do to Cadence and my brother?" Twilight stuttered, feeling nervous. Dust Quill 'tskd' and shook her head. "Oh Twilight, I thought you loved books. How could you not recognize me?" She asked and flashed a smile. Twilight squinted her eyes then she gasped as she realized who the mare before her was. "That's right. Take a good look at how fame can change a pony." Dust Quill said darkly and outstretched her wings. She grabbed the sword and took a slash at the purple alicorn that stood before her.

Twilight jumped out of the way, but not before Dust Quill landed a hit across her chest. Twilight yelped as the tip of the horn grazed her chest, drawing a thin line of blood. She winced as she stood on her hooves again. It didn't hurt, it just felt like a really bad paper cut. She put her hoof on it lightly and looked back at Dust Quill who was smiling widely. Dust Quill charged again, the sword pointed right at Twilight's throat. Twilight cast a magic beam at her attacker and hit her in the wing. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground, skidding a bit.

Dust Quill stood up and stretched her injured wing. "I can still beat you without my wings you know," She said and picked up her sword and tucking it under her wing once more. She walked around Twilight, as if looking her over, assessing her. She then lunged and grabbed one of Twilight's wings in her mouth. Dust Quill pulled it out to full length and sized it up. "Hmm, not very large considering the fact you're a princess. My wings are even larger than Cadence's and I'm just a normal pegasus," She said rather judgmental and pulled at the wing more, making the smaller mare yelp. She smirked and yanked the wing hard and swift, pulling it out of the socket. Twilight cried in agony and dropped her lower half.

Dust Quill chuckled and started to walk away until something struck her. She gasped and fell to the ground and behind her, Twilight's horn was smoking from a recently casted spell. Sombra gasped and rushed to his queen's side. He nudged her cheek and growled, "How dare you hurt my love. Now I will hurt you." His eyes glowed and he snarled, his fangs showing. He ran towards Twilight then disappeared in a puff of black shadow. Twilight looked around and backed away, waiting for Sombra to show himself again. Twilight gasped as she backed into something sturdy, knowing it wasnt the door. She turned her head and saw the red and green eyes of King Sombra. She tried to fly away but due to the injury that Dust Quill made, she flopped to the floor, face first. Sombra smirked and thrust his horn into her side, causing a high pitched scream to echo through the room.

Dust Quill opened her eyes and groaned. She flapped her wings softly and struggled to stand. She drew a sharp breath and turned to face Sombra and Twilight. "Nopony crosses me Twilight, and now you'll get what you deserve," She huffed in pain and picked up her sword. She looked at Twilight and smirked. "Say goodbye my dear," Dust Quill said and charged at the alicorn being held by Sombra and plunged the decapitated horn of Cadence deep into her skull. Twilight went limp and Sombra dropped her body off his head. Dust Quill drooped her wings to the floor and smiled madly down at the princess before her hooves. She started to giggle, then laugh. She laughed loudly and maniacally, that anypony could mistake for madness.

Though the truth was, Dust Quill was completely mad. She was mad enough to become King Sombra's queen. She was mad enough to kill Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Princess Twilight. She was mad enough to give up everything she had ever worked for just so somepony would recognize her for something greater. She was mad.

In the dark days that followed, Sombra and Dust Quill imprisoned the ponies of the Crystal Empire. A magical sheild was put up around the city to prevent anypony fro entering or exiting. Dust Quill smiled and looked over her city. She was finally noticed as somepony greater than an author. She walked back inside and sat in her throne next to her husband. She smiled and sighed. Her life was finally the way he wanted it. This was the life she had dreamed of. This was it.


End file.
